


Chapter 04 法制史 C

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [14]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 04 法制史 C

醉酒的人往往鼾声如雷，半醉却昏昏沉沉。酒精令大脑迟钝，频繁对一件事进行反复刺激，醉意朦胧间，他再次梦见了那些杂乱背影。它们黑乎乎的扭曲缠绕着，交汇成大片暗色将整个世界笼罩，发出奇奇怪怪的笑声。影子们依稀可辩，有互相依偎的恋人，欢声笑语的三口之家，搀扶并进的挚友，他们无一例外的并肩挽手，亲昵自然。只有他孤零零的站在巨大钟摆下，眼看着自己能靠近的人分离成不曾停驻的过客。  
  
头顶铜钟的分针转了十圈。  
“我们不能替你做决定，是留在东庆，还是和妈妈去奥兰多，自己选。”  
十九圈。  
“哥！哥你快回来，四叔不行了！”  
二十四圈。  
“你的很多举动我都没法理解，但我确信，你读完这条信息绝不会有太大情绪起伏，所以根本没打算提前告知。”  
  
幼时并无反抗余地，必须听从父亲所谓的猛兽独行，似乎永远孤身一人，不近人情的把握分寸才是正道。读书，学法律，接手事务所，工作。落地那刻便被安排好的人生道路从未分岔，也从未有过颜色，自律而目的性极强的日子年复一年，他说不清对父亲的感情——他搞不懂任何感情，压根没人教给他如何处理和表达那些抽象的东西。  
  
四周太暗了，暗到他几乎看不清自己。  
胸口像堵了一大块，满腔热意被困在黑暗中不能动弹，不知道应该散发给谁。身型窈窕的影子们聚拢过来，鬼魅们飘到身边讨要，然而话里话外的虚伪太惹人烦，作天作地的举动更令人嫌恶，他一眼便看穿了隐藏在皮囊下的欲望。  
  
“辩护的全是死刑犯，为了钱连良心都不要。”  
“他爸的事务所嘛，人脉也广，嫁了他还愁什么。”  
“脾气那么大不知道给谁看。”  
  
他越是渴望，便越焦虑。凑到身边的影子并非全是虚情假意，但他找不到舒适的相处模式，又不屑将二三十年来未曾表达的情感以‘凑合’的姿态摆在别人面前，只好烦躁挥散。  
黑暗彻底将他淹没之前，一点小小的亮光浮出，把裹紧周身的幕布撕开了口子。  
  
“老师。”  
“老师！”  
“老师……”  
  
女孩儿悦耳灵透的声音由严肃变得熟稔，最后只剩下娇媚。她带着暖暖的光芒朝他跑来，将黑影统统驱逐出去，纵身一跃便挂在了他身上。丸子头的粉色发饰晃来晃去，照得人眼底发亮。  
他心满意足的摩挲着她的小脑袋，开始打量起这个散发热意后有些陌生的世界。  
  
“你算哪门子老师！”  
“我不要你了！”  
  
光芒似乎要离他远去，见光明的人无法再忍受黑暗，他死死抱住怀里的人不松手。  
不行！  
他好像抓住了什么，但她还是越走越远。  
  
“我不要你了！”  
  
弘历从睡梦中惊醒，一只枕头被紧紧抱在怀中，许是被子盖太密，额头已经冒了细汗。房间一片昏暗，他慢慢坐起身子，发现旁边空荡荡的，什么都没有，不知道小丫头去哪儿了。  
梦中的慌乱突然代入现实，他迅速冲下床，看见拐角处乱摊摊的行李箱才放心。  
丝质的格纹领带还挂在脖子上，衬衫最后一颗纽扣并未解开。她是真懒得管他，竟任凭他穿着带酒气的衣服睡到现在。宿醉加上纵欲，身体再结实也顶不住，他头内发闷，带动额角两侧的筋跳着疼。忍着头痛去淋浴间冲凉，想将一身难闻的气味冲散，温水顺着头顶落下，昏昏沉沉的意识总算清醒了点。  
昨晚七八杯红酒灌下去，虽不至于断片，想要完整回忆也有点费劲儿。被踹了一脚，又把她揽在怀里胡闹。说了点不该说的，平日里绝不可能宣之于口的言语借着酒劲儿嚷出，光是那声珞珞就足以令人薅秃头发。  
好像还不止叫了一次。  
当时的脑子半醒半糊，嘴肯定管不住，他就怕自己还说了点别的。魏璎珞是什么人？那是抓着他弱处笑上两三周的人，总能把他逼得束手无策。  
淋浴间水汽朦胧，弘历在玻璃水雾上划了个王字旁，又迅速抹蹭掉，清晰的小块视野在玻璃上显得分外突兀。突然想起那丫头第一次逼他，远在两人确认关系之前。本着“合格的前任就该像死了一样”这个基本原则，他在傅容音的通讯列表里躺尸了整整九年，是魏璎珞逼得他诈尸了。  
  
「你弟弟最近在追求我事务所的实习生，那女的举止轻浮，唯利是图，让他离远点。」  
  
「璎珞我们认识，不是这样的人」  
「傅恒喜欢谁是他的自由啊」  
「别是你自己看上人家了吧」  
  
语气一条比一条冲，手机差点摔地上，傅容音这几年在墨西哥怕是玉米片吃多了，说话也一股崩豆味——  
全是屁话！  
他用了一个月才接受这个事实，接受自己率先动心的真相。刚开始便已经处于被动，因此从未软过嘴上功夫，心里唤过成千上万遍的爱称，却不肯真的开口。  
想想，再仔细想想，昨晚……  
脑海中两人对话的场景逐渐明朗，他清楚的听见自己呼吸迷乱，断断续续吐出压抑许久的荤话。弘历只觉得头更痛了，本想趁着半醉探问原本属于自己的称谓，结果伤敌一千自损八百，折腾的身体难受不说，还把个人形象破坏的一干二净。  
丢人现眼！  
沐浴露好像空了，他心中烦闷，使劲压着瓶子压嘴，什么都没挤出来，反而发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。  
……熟悉的动静。  
这日子没法过了。  
  
  
  
滴滴。  
门锁被房卡刷开，魏璎珞提着两份早餐进门，刚到拐角就被床上的人惊着了。套着半袖的男人盘腿而坐，双手分别撑扶膝盖，短发似乎还在滴水，阴测测的盯着她。  
“打坐？许愿？一大早修仙啊。”魏璎珞背对着他摆弄饭盒，房间里满是香味。  
谁也不想这么早起床买早餐，但喝过太多酒的人不能一直空腹，她只好在临睡前极其不情愿的定上闹钟。结果压根没用等到闹钟响，她活活被老男人勒醒，温热的身子紧紧缠上，两条胳膊更是将她锁的不能动弹。越挣扎他的力气越大，她费了吃奶的劲儿才用枕头代替自己。  
“魏璎珞。为什么不接电话。”  
“静音了。”  
他嗯了一声，依旧沉浸在昨晚的窘迫中。不知该如何面对她，干脆直接翻下床去，准备用食物掩盖自己的不自然。那碗细面覆了层厚厚豌豆肉卤，面汤飘着红油，是他最喜欢的辛辣口味，伸长胳膊去捞，还没碰到碗沿就被狠狠打掉。  
美味被人抢走，一碗白粥推至面前：“你的。”  
她斜睨了瞪着自己的老男人一眼，心道喝成那样没吐就不错了，大清早养养胃吧。  
弘历并未反驳，而是沉着脸坐到桌前喝粥，半个音节都不出。魏璎珞挑了几口面，斜靠过去问：“还记得自己昨晚做了什么吗。”  
男人喉咙里费力挤出两个字：  
“意外。”  
“以后再喝那么多酒，记得提前把嘴缝上，下面也缝上。”  
“我之前怎么没发现你这张嘴这么荤，酒后吐真言啊，我看你昨天说的，全是心里想的。人家是风流，你是闷骚，还装正人君子，真说荤话没人说的过你。”  
没有回应，他被呛的咳了好几声。她憋住笑喝了一大口汤，咕噜咕噜咽下去，再次打趣道：  
“真没断片？全记得？”  
是可忍孰不可忍，弘历撇下塑料勺子，侧过身准备好好理论，结果一把被人捧住了脸。豌杂面里放了太多辣椒，吃得她嘴巴微微发红，看起来甚至比平时更丰厚些。他的脸被挤成一团，嘴也不由自主的嘟起来，还没反应过来便被封口。  
软乎乎的，还带点辣味。素淡的白粥太没味道，他反客为主的轻轻吮咬着，想要汲取更多香气。小丫头却不如他所愿，很快挣脱了钳制，再次啾的朝他脸蛋嘬了一口。  
“……干什么？”  
“昨晚表现不错，奖励一个早安吻。”魏璎珞勾着他脖子打晃晃，“你刚开始是强硬了点，后面挺温柔的，那些也没什么。再说了，我又不会嫌弃，你自己干嘛那么在意。”  
弘历略微迟疑后抚上她双肩，猛的将人拉向自己，分辩道：“我不过是没睡醒而已。”  
魏璎珞忙着憋笑，没再戳穿他的嘴硬。  
刚进门就看出来这人不正常，八成是想起昨晚胡闹，脸上挂不住，或者……根本就是害羞了。他们的确常常胡闹，也不在乎那些所谓的正经，但毕竟是第一次把话说太过，多多少少有点不习惯。魏璎珞想起他昨晚光着身子乱转的模样就觉得可爱，她实在没能忍住，也顾不得快要坨掉的面条，靠在男人胸膛咯咯笑出了声。  
  
  
  
  
  
干爽天气太难得，人民公园里满是游玩打闹的小孩子和闲来散步的中老年人。海兰察将微微发烫的豆浆放回靠椅把手，心满意足又略带忐忑的望着不远处荡秋千的女朋友。身旁胡子拉碴的年轻男人抓了抓头发，将深红绒面小盒递给他：  
“你到底酝酿好了没？”  
“不不不不，我还是不知道怎么说……场景是不是太随便了，怎么开口啊。”  
傅恒耸肩，将双臂完全展开搭上靠背：“我要是知道怎么说，早就有女朋友了。”  
“思春了？后面推明玉那姑娘，中级法院的书记员，长得也挺漂亮了，兄弟可以帮忙介绍给你。”  
海兰察挑眉，扬起下巴直指秋千那边。圆嘟嘟的脸上满是笑容，加上淡芋紫短袖和乳白色阔腿裤，一看就是天真可爱挂。傅恒无所谓的摇摇头：“这种女性很浪漫，人家肯定不喜欢成天和尸块打交道的法医，也不是我的菜。”  
“你的菜？”海兰察揶揄道，“魏姐是你的菜，牙都磕崩了也没吃到一口。”  
“我们很久没见面了。”  
“她和所长去启宁出差大半个月了，过两天才回来，不然求婚也能多个人商量……其实，其实你......”  
“没事，你说吧。”傅恒看着他那副欲言又止的模样，便猜了个八九不离十。  
“明明是你先认识她喜欢她，也是你先主动出击的，为什么还是不行啊。”  
休闲裤皱巴巴的，傅恒翘起二郎腿抬头望天，正好看见一架飞机高高掠过，什么痕迹都没留下。一如惦念许久的姑娘亲口告知两人之间的距离后，便消失的无影无踪。  
不知是哪个熊孩子拿着树杈攻击鸽群，几十只白鸽盘旋而起，翅膀震的呱哒作响。那些鸽子并未飞太远，而是安静舒适的栖息在挺拔粗壮的梧桐树上。  
他发出几不可闻的叹息，歪头故作轻松：“显而易见，她不喜欢我，所以没用。不过廖哥如果像你这么磨磨蹭蹭，求婚准备三四个月都不敢开口，那我肯定有机会，可惜了。”  
“说的轻快，你看你，胡子不刮头发不理，穿双拖鞋晃出来，哪儿还有半点傅家少爷的样子。”海兰察连忙转移话题，拽了拽他裤脚的褶子，顺便替他当教授的父母发愁，“这都过去多久了，还没缓过来啊。”  
“你想多了。前天送来一具男尸，我通宵工作，刚迷迷糊糊睡醒就被你拉过来，肯定懒得收拾。”  
“凶杀？”  
“普普通通，心肌梗死的。家里遗留产业太多，在外地的两个闺女都不信，一口咬定是大姐为了遗产动的手，非要把老爷子拆开看看，可拆了也就那样。”  
男人的注意力迅速转移：“遗留产业！说的挺高级啊，听起来像豪门斗争。”  
“不算豪门，但挺狗血，好像还有个私生子。剩下一套房，一个猎头公司。人走的太突然，没来得及留遗嘱，老二老三为了争公司已经打到头破血流了。”  
“我以为她们会一致对外，先排打私生子呢......”  
另一头，明玉毫不客气的霸占着儿童乐园的秋千，任凭小孩子在周围吵嚷玩耍。自己晃来晃去太无聊，她扭头将目光投向长椅：  
“猜猜他们在聊什么？”  
“NBA？股票？世界杯还没踢吧。”甄珠嚼着口香糖，极有耐心的推秋千。  
“我猜肯定是烦心事，傅恒正和家里僵着呢。”  
“看起来文文弱弱的，不像脾气差的人啊。”  
“因为爱情。”明玉故作玄虚，“他不想和家里看好的人恋爱结婚，本来直接拒绝就可以，结果女方是黏人的同事，很麻烦。”  
绒绒裙被微风吹起，她连忙压紧裙摆：“但我真没想到他敢忤逆家长，就像你说的，平时文文弱弱，是个妈妈的小宝贝，不知道怎么突然转性了。”  
甄珠认真思考了一番：“可能还是因为爱情。”  
嘻笑声零零落落的传入耳朵，乘放着钻戒的小方盒快被捂热，海兰察继续摆弄着婚戒，下定决心向所长学习。三十多岁的人依旧处于事业上升期，敢直接和下属公开相差十岁的恋情，承担的远比他重。自己和明玉刚谈恋爱那会儿，因为怕风言风语，还偷偷摸摸搞了阵儿地下恋……  
自己想要的尽力争取，喜欢什么便去追求，准备和谁共度一生，就必须付诸行动。  
但他还是有点怂，毕竟不是人人都有所长那么好的牙口，不仅吃得动，连盘子都抹的一干二净。  
  
  
  
  
  
分明只是念讲义代课，还要按手印签字，搞得挺正式。魏璎珞陪他和正式授课的发小办理交接工作，再次不可避免的来到了集训中心。  
发黄脱皮的墙面，吱呀乱响的木门，还有那股莫名其妙的霉味，在青天白日下显得有些凄凉。她替孩子们感到痛心的同时，也没忘记出办公室前按一指印泥，借着亲昵时悄悄印在老男人左脸。他皮肤绝不算白，甚至有点黑，明显是不保养不涂防晒的后果，添了个亮红印子上去，显得更黑了。  
弘历没发现任何异常，一本正经的朝着迎面而来的学生们点头示意。罪魁祸首在心中哈哈大笑，终于舍不得他忍受注目礼，刚想抬手擦去，便被刺耳的电话铃打断。  
她看了眼来电显示，迅速背过身去接电话，走向楼梯里的另一个小拐角，示意弘历离远些。  
明玉的电话。这姑娘总怀疑海兰察要对她做点什么，可能是分手，可能是求婚……总之，这些话可不能让弘历听见，他和海兰察是一伙的。  
男人无奈的碾着脚尖，伫在原处等她。结果该等的没等到，反而闻到了那股最反感的味道。  
“这么巧啊！”  
沉璧依旧笑盈盈的，穿着咖色超短裙和马丁靴，露出修长的双腿，膝盖有些红。弘历不想理她，转身朝出口走去，结果她迅速冲到前面拦截，着急道：“我有问题。”  
“别过来，再靠近一步，我会告你性骚扰。”  
沉璧若有所思的点点头，竟真的没再靠近：“我没碰过您啊，您连证据都没有，而且哪儿有规定女性骚扰男性的法条呢。”  
最新的刑法修正案都不清楚，真不知道上课都听了什么，懒得和这种人多费口舌。  
“您有新法制史老师联系方式吗？”  
又盯上他发小了，简直刷新三观，他开始怀疑面前的女学生实际是个热爱大叔的百人斩。  
“没有。”他暗骂一声。  
“噢……那谢谢您。”  
狗皮膏药走了，就这么走了，头都没回。  
甩掉惹人烦厌的口香糖应该感到高兴，他却觉得嗓子里卡了什么东西，一口气堵的吐不出咽不下，想吼人又没机会。  
“哎！”  
沉璧重新回过头喊他，将小手放在左脸上，极为魅惑的轻拍了两下。  
不可理喻！  
脑海中构想过许多种可能，却没想到会以这么荒唐的方式结束祸事。不过也好，这种神经质的狗皮膏药太难缠，最彻底的摆脱反而是从她主动转移目标。  
不过……他的发小可能要遭殃了。  
心情烦闷，他悄悄转到无人问津的小拐角，一把将说着‘恭喜恭喜’的人锁入怀中。魏璎珞被突如其来的拥抱吓得身子一僵，确认是他后又软乎乎的松泛下来，仍集中精神通电话。  
“想不到他还挺浪漫的......当着那么多人的面，你羞都羞死了。打算什么时候办事？”  
弘历一手搂着细软的腰肢，一手自后环住那颗小脑袋。小丫头靠着墙，他半压在她身上，稍微矮下膝盖，朝脸颊轻轻香了几下，顺便偷听两人通话。  
“直接见没问题啊，记得把婚前产检做了......老师！”  
那双不老实的手在捏她腰间痒痒肉。  
“你说什么？”电话那头没听清她突然嚷了什么。  
“没什么，我们八号回去，到时候使劲儿宰你一顿。”  
有些人还没正式嫁过去，就开始替未婚夫说话：“宰我之前先让你男朋友把快递拿走吧，买东西忘记改地址，害得海兰察大中午跑那么远去取。”  
“岁数大了容易老年痴呆，他......”  
男人将小巧耳珠含入口中，舌尖轻轻舔舐打转。她被扰的没办法，只好先挂断电话：“有事回去再说，这边有人叫我。”  
印泥痕还明晃晃的挂在脸上，弘历低头撞她脑门儿：“谁老年痴呆，嗯？”  
“你啊......出门不知道把收货地址改成律所吗，还往家里送。”  
“不是我买的，爸往家里寄了点火锅调料。”  
他父亲去世多年，这个爸肯定是指拿着纸笔记下家里门牌号的老魏。魏璎珞一面费力的揉他脸蛋，试图将红痕抹掉，一面抱怨道：  
“肯定是江平的特产调料，你上次陪我翻遍整个东庆都买不到……不对啊，我没和他说过想吃，他怎么直接寄给你——”  
将红痕蹭成大块粉色的手顿时停下，她猛的反应过来：“你们私下有联系！”  
刚才遇见百人斩的不愉快烟消云散，弘历十分自豪，直接将脸朝她蹭去：  
“说明他满意。”  
  
两个学生照常来到拐角，却发现属于他们的地盘被人侵占。座位靠前的男学生一眼认出了代课老师，颀长背影几乎将另一个人压制到看不清，只有一双涂了豆沙色指甲油的素手拥着男人腰脊，在深蓝衬衫的映托下分外显眼。  
男学生迅速捂住小女友嘴巴，轻手轻脚的带她离开了这个腻人的地方。  
  
  
  
  
  
“据悉，东庆市公安局联合海关部门破获一起特大跨国化工药品走私案，十余位嫌疑人均已控制。主犯祁小波家属欲聘请世诚律师事务所主任关达作为辩护律师……”  
叶淳雪直接关掉了电视，不想再听见任何有关这起案子的消息。  
在丹口关的时候没能找到机会下手，并不代表事后放弃。她亲手铐了齐庆锡，把并肩多年的队友送进局子，以这个在公安局内潜藏多年的卧底为突破口，拉出了庞大的关系网。  
“祁小波请律师了，齐庆锡呢。”阿妍将泡好的花茶放在办公桌上，随口问道。  
“和我没关系。”  
“他聘的律师很厉害，零败诉记录，经手的人基本都是无期或有期，甚至有个无罪。”  
“不懂他们这些……关达？那个电视上分不清是男是女的小辫子？”  
阿妍摇摇头：“人家可不是小辫子，那叫男式丸子头，头发比咱们的都多。不管他，接下来估计有事干了，挺多和腐蚀性药剂相关的违法犯罪证据都能从他们的账本里查出来，没准能再顺藤摸瓜破一大批案子。”  
座椅被转来转去，叶淳雪闭上眼睛，不再搭话。  
她一遍又一遍的提醒自己，齐庆锡违法犯罪，罪有应得，可心里仍是空落落的惋惜。


End file.
